<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vampire and Some American Teens by HattedPenguin420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104343">A Vampire and Some American Teens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattedPenguin420/pseuds/HattedPenguin420'>HattedPenguin420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Static Shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Let them swear, They're teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattedPenguin420/pseuds/HattedPenguin420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard meets Static and Gear. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vampire and Some American Teens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896978">Lord of the Castle</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadmePlz/pseuds/ReadmePlz">ReadmePlz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucard doesn’t know where he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, he really should have kept track of where he was going when he was chasing after the magical disturbance. But, because of the pressing matter at hand, he elected to figure it out as he went. As long as it’s not Gotham, though, he shouldn’t be getting into any trouble with Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying around the city, he is looking for anything considered out of the ordinary, even though Alucard has barely an idea what is ‘ordinary’ in this time period. He spots a flash of lightning, then again in the same spot, then again. It seems to be controlled, he decides that it counts as unusual enough to garner his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swooping down into the alley where he saw the lightning, he’s almost struck by one of the bursts as he set his feet to the ground. Were he a mortal man, that would have been impossible to avoid. He turns to the source, a pair of young teens in colorful outfits fighting a demonic yowling cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take a detective to figure out the cat is the bad guy in this situation. Aiming towards the unnaturally large beast, he shouts and casts, “Hellfire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blast of magical flames hurls towards the ferocious feline, it wails in pain and retreats backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teekle!” A voice from afar shouts. It’s another boy, well, ‘boy’ is a loose term for this figure. There’s something uncanny about his appearance, a lanky dark mass with evil seeping through his pale, malevolent face. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo emo kid, this your cat? Might wanna take it to a vet, right after I zap ya!” The one with the electric powers yells out before sending a bolt directly at the ‘emo kid’. The newcomer immediately blocked the attack with a red translucent shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be the source of magic,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alucard thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that worked,” The one in green says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that, Gear,” The electric one replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you guys?” The green one asks, pointing to the pasty people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Klarion, Master of the Dark Arts, Agent of Chaos” He floats his creepy self over closer, as if to emphasize his magicness, and gestures to Alucard. “As I assume this one here is also a fellow master, would you care to join in an act of chaos.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, blondie, you hustlin’ with this dude?” The electric teen charges up his fists and takes an offensive stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not understand what you just said, but I am going to say no,” Alucard then faces Klarion, pulling out his sword. “As for you, if you intend to wreak havoc on the mortal plane, you better stop now before facing me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What a shame, what a shame,” The witch boy claps his hands twice, calling back a now shrunken cat into his arms and begins to pet it menacingly. “Well, maybe once you see what I have in store, a creature of darkness like yourself won’t be able to ignore my offer.” He then sinks into the ground, disappearing completely before the others could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was weird. Even for us,” Gear says while he and the electric one walk up to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the help, man, we were having trouble with that cat-tiger-thing,” The electric one said. “I’m Static, and that’s Gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi,” Gear’s voice cracks as holds his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alucard,” He promptly answers while taking the shorter teen’s hand to shake then the other one’s. A reaction to his name is made by Gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give us a sec. I gotta talk to Static real quick,” He grabs Static by the arm to drag him away a whole 3 meters. Alucard is just left there to blankly stare at his surroundings. He might as well see if he can use a tracking spell where Klarion disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what’s up?” Static whispers loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that guy’s a vampire or something,” Gear also whispers loudly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, dude. His name is literally ‘Dracula’ backwards.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, what, you just don’t believe in vampires? After all we’ve seen?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m just saying we shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really? Cuz it’s really obvious he’s a vampire, what else could he possibly be?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I dunno, I just thought some Europeans were like that. I mean- remember that Swedish guy that gave that lecture at school?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that guy could definitely pass for a vampire.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You do realize that I can hear you, correct?” The possibly not a vampire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, cuz of your vampire hearing!” Gear exclaims then was elbowed by Static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am a vampire,” He responds, “But I did not need my ‘vampire hearing’ to hear your conversation. You were very loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gear says dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess the vampire thing is cool though.” Static says in an attempt to get Gear back in the mood. It works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally cool.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cool?” Alucard is confused. In his experience, the whole ‘I’m a vampire’ thing did not get a positive reaction to say the least. So this was a pleasant surprise, sorta. Maybe teaming up with these random teens won’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>